


Lo zio è tornato a casa

by kiaealterego



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Baby Fíli, Baby Fíli and Kíli, Baby Kíli, Fluff, One Shot, Other, Translation Available
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-19 23:03:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4764281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiaealterego/pseuds/kiaealterego
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thorin Scudodiquercia ha assuto ormai da anni il titolo di Re del Popolo di Durin. La sua gente, dispersa dal Drago Smaug, si sta radunando e prospera nei Monti Azzurri.<br/>Partito subito dopo la nascita del suo secondo nipote per sistemare una questione nel suo regno, Thorin fa finalmente ritorno a casa, dopo due anni.<br/>Ad aspettarlo, la sua famiglia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lo zio è tornato a casa

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Uncle's back home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4764503) by [kiaealterego](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiaealterego/pseuds/kiaealterego)



Due soldati della scorta aprirono le porte nascoste e Thorin varcò l’antico ingresso dei Monti Azzurri. Lo accolsero il calore e la sicurezza delle grandi sale di pietra.

_Casa._

Ma Thorin non era affatto a _casa_. Nella sua mente bruciavano i ricordi di Erebor: non avrebbe mai dimenticato la bellezza delle sue sale e la ricchezza nelle sue rocce. Né avrebbe mai scordato il fuoco del drago, né il fumo soffocante e l’odore di zolfo che avevano appestato le sale della _sua_ montagna.

I corridoi dei Monti Azzurri erano spogli e semplici a confronto, sebbene fossero più antichi. Li percorse con passi pesanti e spalle curve, due anni erano passati dall’ultima volta che vi aveva messo piede e in quegli anni non aveva ancora trovato un modo per riprendersi Erebor. Le guardie lo salutarono con un cenno rispettoso del capo mentre le superava, e i pochi Nani comuni che incontrò si inchinarono al suo passaggio. Presto la notizia del ritorno del Re si sarebbe diffusa in tutta la montagna.

Thorin congedò la sua scorta e varcò le porte della sua stanza. Si liberò del suo fardello, dell’armatura e delle armi. Una cosa era sicura: sua sorella non l’avrebbe mai perdonato se non fosse andato da lei _subito_.

 

***

 

Dís aprì la porta del suo alloggio con un sorriso e lo abbracciò, stringendolo in una morsa forte quanto quella con cui lui la stritolò.

«Bentornato» gli sussurrò con un sorriso, lo sguardo divertito, ma Thorin notò ombre scure sotto i suoi occhi.

Thorin inarcò un sopracciglio: «Sei malata?» chiese preoccupato.

Dís sollevò un angolo della bocca in un mezzo sorriso e scosse la testa: «Kíli si è appena addormentato e ho fatto molta fatica a metterlo a letto».

«Kíli...» mormorò Thorin e gli tornò in mente il neonato rosso e urlante che aveva visto poco prima di partire per quel lungo viaggio. Due anni erano tanti per un bambino come Kíli. Doveva essere già in grado di camminare.

Una fitta gli strinse il cuore al pensiero che, in quei due anni, si era perso le prime parole del bambino e i suoi primi passi. I suoi nipoti erano l’unica cosa che gli permetteva di sopportare quell’esilio forzato. Un giorno, per loro, avrebbe ripreso quella montagna dalle grinfie del drago e Fíli e Kíli avrebbero avuto così tanto oro da far invidia a Durin stesso.

Thorin raddrizzò le spalle: «Posso vederli?» chiese.

Il viso della sorella si aprì in un sorriso, ma le sue mani erano sui fianchi, i pugni chiusi.

«Guai se li svegli» disse.

Thorin trattenne la risata e assunse l’espressione più seria e arcigna di cui era capace: «Agli ordini, signora!»

Dís rilassò la postura e Thorin le passò oltre. I passi della sorella lo seguirono, alle sue spalle.

La porta non cigolò quando Thorin l’aprì. La stanza dei due bambini era grande, occupata da due letti di legno massiccio, messi per traverso rispetto alla porta. Mensole scavate nella pietra erano cariche di giocattoli di legno, soldatini e caprette, e c’era anche una bambola di pezza. Al fondo della stanza, le spesse tende blu degli armadi erano chiuse. Thorin raggiunse i piedi del letto più lontano.  Fíli, il nipote più grande, era cresciuto ancora. Ormai doveva essergli arrivato al petto. Dormiva sulla schiena, le labbra schiuse, una mano sulla pancia e un piede a penzoloni dal letto. La peluria sulle guance era ancora corta, ma era diventata folta e di un bel biondo chiaro.

Thorin andò al letto del più piccolo. Kíli non somigliava più al mostriciattolo urlante appena uscito dal grembo di sua sorella. Una chioma di capelli scuri gli incorniciava la testa e chiazze di peluria sulle guance facevano sperare in una bella barba nera come quella di Thorin.

Tese la mano per accarezzargli la testa, ma sua sorella tossì piano. Thorin voltò la testa: Dís aveva gli occhi stretti a fessura e allora lui portò le mani dietro la schiena e si ritrovò a increspare le labbra in un sorriso.

Un sorriso _idiota_.

Ma come _non_ essere contento e orgoglioso dei suoi nipotini?

 

***

 

Per quel pomeriggio, Thorin rimandò tutti i suoi impegni di Re e bussò alla porta di sua sorella. Dís gli aprì, l’espressione corrucciata sparì e un sorriso le illuminò il volto.

«Vieni pure» esclamò, spostandosi per farlo entrare.

«Zio?»

Fíli lo fissò, lo sguardo incerto, e si alzò in piedi, abbandonando per terra le figurine di Nani guerrieri in legno. Il piccolo Kíli aveva gli occhi sgranati e, appena Dís gli fu vicino, andò a nascondersi dietro le sue gambe.

Thorin sorrise e mise le mani sulle ginocchia, accovacciandosi: «Ehi, sono lo zio» disse con voce dolce. Fíli gli fece un grosso sorriso, mentre Kíli guardò prima lui, poi Dís.

Fíli gli saltò in braccio e gli si aggrappò al collo: «Bentornato, zio!»

Thorin lo strinse a sé e Fíli si indicò le guance: «Guarda! Mamma dice che se continua così, tra poco potrò incominciare a intrecciare la barba come fanno i grandi!» I suoi occhi azzurri brillavano d’orgoglio e Thorin gli scompigliò i capelli.

«Hai ragione, stai diventando proprio grande».

Thorin si volse verso Kíli e gli tese la mano: «Vieni qui, non ti mangio» disse con un sorriso.

Kíli fece un paio di passi avanti. Thorin gli fece ancora segno di avvicinarsi e, quando fu a tiro, lo afferrò e lo strinse a sé: «Vieni a prenderti l’abbraccio dello zio!»

Thorin si mise a sedere a terra e guardò i suoi nipoti: «Allora, avete qualcosa da raccontarmi?»

Kíli lo guardava sempre con gli occhi sgranati. Thorin gli sorrise e gli scompigliò i capelli.

«La mamma oggi ci ha cucinato il cosciotto di montone» disse Fíli, l’espressione seria.

Il bambino annuì tra sé e aggiunse: «Lo fa ogni volta che bisogna festeggiare qualcosa - Fíli sorrise - quindi l’ha cucinato per il tuo ritorno».

«Oh, e ne è avanzato un po’ anche per me?» chiese a Fíli ma lanciò un’occhiata a Dís.

«No! - esclamò il bambino con un sorrisetto furbo - ce lo siamo mangiato tutto io e Kíli, vero?»

Kíli non stava dando retta al fratello perché il suo sguardo era rimasto fisso su una delle trecce che incorniciavano il viso di Thorin.

«Oh, è per questo che siete così grandi!» disse Thorin e il suo sguardo passò da Fíli a Kíli.

Il nipotino alzò la mano e afferrò la treccia, tirandola con tutta la forza che aveva.

«Ouch».

Thorin solleticò il dorso della mano di Kíli e lui lasciò la treccia, nascondendo la mano sotto il mento con un urletto.

«Ehi, Kíli, quanta forza!» esclamò al bambino. E, per un momento, aveva avuto paura che gliela potesse strappare!

Kíli sorrise: «Io _sono_ forte!» disse, con tono di rimprovero, come ne se avesse dubitato. Guardò il fratello e lo tirò per il braccio: «Giochiamo?»

Thorin guardò prima Kíli poi Fíli, li strinse di più a sé e si alzò. Kíli esclamò deliziato, ma Fíli si dimenò: «Kíli, combatti con me contro questo drago gigante!» disse, gli occhi vivaci.

Kíli afferrò di nuovo ciocche dei suoi capelli, tirandole.

Fíli scivolò verso il basso e Thorin, per non far cadere i nipoti, si accovacciò di nuovo a terra.

Fíli sgusciò da sotto il suo braccio, prese una spada di legno e la lanciò verso Kíli. Afferrò una spada per sé e saltò sulla schiena di Thorin: «Difendiamo la nostra casa dal grosso drago!» urlò.

«Drago!» esclamò Kíli e, ignorando la spadina di legno, si attaccò di peso ai suoi capelli e Thorin dovette abbassarsi ancora, ma ruggì, assecondando il gioco dei due bambini.

«Sono un grosso drago rosso e non mi farò sconfiggere così facilmente» disse con voce roca, mettendosi a quattro zampe e scuotendo la testa.

Fece scivolare i capelli dalla stretta di Kíli e lo afferrò.

«Ora ti mangio!» ruggì e affondò il viso contro la pancia del piccolo, strofinandoci contro il naso. Kíli si dimenò e lanciò urletti e risa per il solletico.

Fíli afferrò una ciocca di capelli sulla nuca di Thorin e si mise a cavalcioni sulla sua schiena, pungolandolo contro il fondoschiena con la spada di legno: «Proteggerò mio fratello! Muori, vile drago!»

Thorin inarcò la schiena e finse un gemito e Kíli ne approfittò per afferrare di nuovo le trecce e tirò: «Dragooo!»

Thorin cadde a terra con un tonfo e un gemito: «Oh, no! Siete troppo forti, mi arrendo!» grugnì. Fíli premette le mani contro un fianco e Thorin abbassò lo sguardo. Il bambino gli sorrise, lo sguardo di qualcuno che sta per combinare qualcosa, e Kíli gridò: «Via!»

Prima che Thorin potesse reagire, le dita di Fíli si mossero contro il fianco e lui scoppiò a ridere e si piegò per difendersi da quelle quattro manine svelte.

«Basta, _pietà!_ » disse Thorin. Afferravò i nipoti e li strinse a sé in un abbraccio, mentre la sua risata si mescolava a quella dei bambini.

Per quel pomeriggio, Thorin non pensò mai a Erebor.

**Author's Note:**

> La prima fanfiction che posto su AO3!
> 
> Ebbene… Se non avessi mai visto [questa](http://ancalinar.deviantart.com/art/Five-minutes-later-427219329?q=gallery%3Aancalinar%2F43602631&qo=43) fanart su Thorin, non avrei mai e poi mai scritto di Nani pelosi (e pucciosi).
> 
> Non me ne vergogno, anzi, sono contenta che l’ispirazione abbia colpito lontano dai soliti… ehm _lidi elfici_.  
>  Prima di andare a nascondermi, vi invito vivamente a visitare la gallery di questa artista (il link [qui](http://ancalinar.deviantart.com/) se siete pigri), soprattutto se amate il mondo di Tolkien (Dís ♥).  
> Un grazie a chi legge, commenta, inciampa in ‘sta OS!
> 
> kiaealterego


End file.
